Día Cero
by Amelie Dickens
Summary: Las imágenes que llegan de otros recuerdos y otros labios, nada me dicen. Son sólo rastros de una vida que desconozco y que por tanto no siento mía. ¡La extraño, cómo la extraño! Arrebatado de sus brazos protectores y que aprendí a querer, hoy no está con


**DÍA CERO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: "Me niego a creerlo"**

Un torrente de agua se ha formado desde la última lluvia. Despojos del polvo de los techos de las casas de ese sitio, permanecen oscuros en esa fuente improvisada. Las aves perdieron sus nidos aquella noche. La tormenta arrasó con miles de hectáreas, las plantaciones se inundaron. Las pérdidas económicas llegan a cientos de millones. El Estado se preocupa sobre la renegociación de la deuda externa y el FMI saborea un nuevo préstamo al gobierno de aquel país.

Los ciudadanos de una clase social equilibrada, están preocupados por la inminente miseria que esta catástrofe acarreará. Los niños sólo cuentan las desgracias y venturas que padeció su familia en el alud, erupción, maremoto, tsunami o terremoto de su país, el lugar donde se vieron cara a cara con la muerte y ellos nunca advirtieron su presencia.

Las investigaciones revelan que el núcleo del desastre, aquel ya desolado país llevó la ola de desgracia al resto del mundo. Sólo que imaginar a esa población como amenaza mundial resultaba hilarante. Por lo que muchos redactores de los diarios lo atribuyeron a desastres naturales. Pero dentro suyo, sabían que era imposible llamar "natural" a todos los fenómenos que atacaron a cada rincón del globo casi al mismo tiempo.

Y tan difícil de probar.

La mayoría de una minoría de personas han ocupado las calles de ciertos barrios de sus ciudades. Sus vecinos no entienden el porqué de su euforia. Bailan, cantan, lanzan pétalos de flores de fuentes que nunca terminan de vaciarse. Están felices por alguna razón y ellos, únicamente, saben el porqué. Los demás intentan averiguarlo. Con métodos fallidos aspiran extraer información, todo es inútil. Como era de esperarse, miles de hombres y mujeres se visten de dudas sobre la ilógica algarabía. Llegando a pensar que fueron los culpables de la muerte de sus familiares en otras regiones, pero recapacitan enseguida. ¿Cuán absurdo suena eso? Creer que ellos son los responsables... ¡Qué ilusos!

La verdad, muchas ocasiones, es una respuesta fuera de nuestra lógica infantil. Sale de cualquier estándar establecido. Casi se inventó para no decirse. Y es siempre, lo que pedimos para confiar en alguien, luego, concluimos que es un primate mental...

Exactamente, los lugareños tenían la respuesta en la punta de su lengua. Su intuición no les había fallado. Aquellos que tan alegres vociferaban gracias al viento, eran responsables directos de ese mal, tanto como ellos.

Tres días. Setenta y dos horas más una, desde que un reino fue reducido a cenizas en una perdida región del globo. El sendero de rastros humanoides era extenso. Las hileras de cuerpos desprovistos de piezas cupían el lugar. Desde la guerra de los años cuarenta, la cantidad de personas asesinadas alcanzaría a la mitad de este desastre mundial. Y ya empezaban a descomponerse.

Precisamente, en aquel sitio apartado del globo, miles de cuerpos hinchados parecían brotar de la tierra. Amoratados. Verdes y pestilentes. Seres de vestimenta curiosa que el sol calentaba. Algunos se veían moverse, otros soltaban gemidos inertes. Eructos huecos provenientes de los vientres inflados de los cadáveres resonaban junto al viento. Los gases comenzaban a trabajar.

Desolada madrugada para una familia de un apartado cielo negrusco, viven el horror de cuatro pérdidas. Sus desgarrados corazones se laceran más con cada segundo a la expectativa. Expectantes de una noticia que interiormente, aunque lo oculten, saben que no llegará.

Los cuerpos, luego de reposar tres días y cuatro noches, fueron desaparecidos en un segundo. La inminente alegría de muchos no se reflejaba en estos jóvenes de vestimenta verdosa y de lánguido semblante. La escena no puede más que afectarlos. Llenándolos de ese malestar llamado "impotencia", de no hacer nada más. De no haber podido ayudar.

Pero de eso ya dos semanas.

Y el dolor se vuelve mayor ahora, con la rotunda exclamación en una sala, que pronta a convertirse en fúnebre, acoge lastimados a siete personas menos dos.

-¡NOOO! –Ginny Weasley gritaba en la oficina del nuevo ministro Ingmar Bergman.

Aquel hombre de cintura del mundo, llenaba sus inmensos pulmones de aire para repetir lo que aquella joven evitaría que salga de sus labios. Pero era lo que sus informantes habían jurado. _Él estaba muerto_.

-No hay rastros de él, señorita.

Un joven de cabellera de fuego, sentado en la última silla, con las manos en las sienes. Apoyando aquella masa tan pesada ahora, con sus brazos en las rodillas, oía detenidamente y de forma ausente la declaración de ese sujeto robusto e infame que tenía enfrente.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO! –sus hermanos restantes la sujetaban. Aunque no había probado bocado en todo este tiempo y bebido desde la noche anterior a la desgracia, Ginny era un torrente de energía inagotable.- ¡ÉL ESTÁ VIVO!

Ron, desde su asiento, muere con cada negación del sujeto.- "_Él tampoco..._" –sufría. Y casi cae vencido por el peso de su cuerpo inclinado, estrellándose en el suelo alfombrado de la oficina de Bergman. No tenía fuerzas ni de respirar.

-¡Señorita, Weasley! –Ingmar estaba rabioso. Ella tenía esa misma mirada estúpida que su padre la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos desde que la presentaron como... bueno, eso hace mucho. Sólo que hoy, ésta noche, ella lucía una fulminante ansiedad en sus ojos de arrancarle la vida si tuviese la oportunidad.

-¡Entiéndalo! Él jamás podría... –por un instante su voz dudó, ello proporcionó que Ingmar hablara sin problemas.

-No, señorita. Usted acéptelo por fin. –él giró su pesado cuerpo hacia una ventana detrás de su escritorio. Las insignificantes luces que se observaban en el firmamento arrancarían el suspiro de cualquiera. Él continuó.- Después de aquella noche... –sus ojos se enrojecían, mas su voz no tembló.- La vida de muchas familias no tendrá el mismo amanecer... –ella oía llorosa. Los gemelos la sostenían con sus rostros y espíritus torturados por ausencias. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no ríen con todos sus dientes? El ministro siguió.

-¿Cree que soy tan indiferente a su dolor, Weasley? –él volteó. Ginny observó una fuente infinita de agua brotar abundante de sus ojos de uva.- Yo estoy muriendo por la pérdida de un hijo que ordené retirarse y que nunca pude hacerlo obedecerme. –él se desplomó en su butaca marrón con destellos rojos.

Y aunque esto hubiese conmovido a muchos, estamos frente a una mujer que perdió más que la vida... preservarla a diferencia de otros y tener que vivir la pesadilla de enterrarlos sin muestras de su paso por la tierra.

-¡Pero no hay qué lo confirme! –ella vociferaba en la habitación.

Él desaliñado pantalón de Ron nunca había estado tan mojado de agua salada como hasta ahora. Lento, pero determinado, fue levantándose de aquella silla cómoda que destrozaba el rústico cuerpo con su delicadeza.

-Eso es cierto. –Ingmar entrelazaba sus manos encima del escritorio, luego de borrar el agua de los ojos. Miraba sin remordimiento a esa mujer pequeña que se resistía a perder a un gran hombre. El mejor que pudo pisar la maloliente tierra aquella madrugada. Sin más que hablar con la verdad, continuó.- Todos los Aurores que encontré disponibles e íntegros, fueron enviados con una sola misión... –guardó un momento. Ella no retiraba sus ojos de cristal de los suyos. "_ya sabe cuál, lo debe imaginar..."_. –pensó para sí. Continuó- Y después de no descansar un minuto completo, regresaron a las filas con nada que decir... nada más que declararlo perdido... _a los dos_...

¿La habitación era tan oscura? Ron mantenía la vista en los negros ojos del sujeto robusto, pero algo lo forzaba a voltear sus azules al infinito. Sus rodillas parecían danzar un baile jamás interpretado. Sus muslos ya no estaban tensos ni respondían la orden de sostenerlo en pie. Y aunque su semblante no daba cabida a un desmayo, su cuerpo estaba presentándole el panorama a su cerebro muy prometedor, volviéndolo un escape considerable de seguir así.

-Pero... –la voz de Ginny casi no se escuchó. La realidad la estaba llenando.

-No, señorita. Él no aparece... mis hombres casi no han dormido... Buscando sin parpadear... –contó el ministro.

-¿Pudieron olvidarse de algún sitio? –Ron habló lento y con dificultad. Los presentes no sabían si mirarlo o seguir creyendo que aquel integrante de la familia podía tomar la perdida mejor que Ginny.- Si existe la mínima probabilidad que así sea...

Ingmar, con ironía observa al joven que tambaleándose formuló una pregunta absurda. ¿Olvidarse? Si casi él los obligó a perderse en cada región apartada del globo. ¡Qué necedad la de estos jóvenes! Pero había que neutralizar esta situación como sea... Aún si es mentida, les daría una esperanza.

-Son casi nulas.

El tic tac del reloj parecían campanadas de alguna iglesia medieval. Silencio envolvente y un agudo retumbar de cinco corazones que empezaban a oírse en la sala, fueron la respuesta más certera del final de un agudo presentimiento.

-Acaso... –ella movió sus mejillas ligeramente. Casi podría decirse que sonrió a un espectro que vagabundo cruzó huidizo el salón.

-No piense que es una afirmación. –dijo el ministro.- Sólo que, tal vez, pudieron dejar pasar por alto algo que estaba delante de sus ojos...

Ron no entendía palabra. Casi había perdido sus sentidos y cada vez era más difícil permanecer en pie. La frialdad de sus manos lo molestaba e intentaba aplacar el sudor frío de ellas con la tela del pantalón, sólo para llenarlo de más agua salada.

-No entiendo. –dijo al fin.

Sus hermanos lo miraban de soslayo. Por más que deseaban ayudarlo, él les había pedido no hacerlo. Ron necesitaba consumirse en llanto... intentar olvidar su corazón desaparecido... sanar el alma acribillada de angustia y desesperación. Bombardear su dolor con esperanzas endebles de un futuro prometedor, pero que era casi una carcajada de su sino. La vida, una vez más, se reía de su falta de felicidad. Poco o nada lograría al permitirse caer por ese abismo, pero no importaba ya. Nada en la tierra que no sea ella, importaba ahora.

-Lo que les estoy diciendo, muchacho, es que voy a facilitarles lo que, quizás, les sea de ayuda... – se giró un poco hacia su derecha.

Ellos observaban en silencio. Desde la puerta, reclinado en la madera, Bill oía lo que su nuevo jefe aseguraba, les sería de utilidad.

¿Por qué su futuro se ve tan oscuro? ¿Por qué la insistencia del mundo de hacer más miserables a los de su familia? Un sutil amargo saboreaban sus papilas gustativas... ¿Por qué no pudo hacer más? ¿Por qué se había deteriorado todo en una maniobra tardía? Ella había desaparecido... ¿Cuándo? Si él la recuerda nítida, concentrada, corpórea y endemoniadamente hermosa... Se había ido hasta las puertas del Hades y cruzado veloz hacia los campos elíseos. "_Y a manos de un pútrido "pura sangre"_. –repitió mentalmente. Él, luchando con enemigos que superaban su resistencia humana, desgastándose el cabello en cada evasión de algún ataque mordaz, maquinando la siguiente jugada, seguro que ella respondería como él con sus contrincantes, tuvo el horror de escucharla aún con vida, gemir escandalosamente. La vio caer ligera en el inhóspito bosque en el que valientes, todos sus compañeros empezaron la última batalla contra el innombrable. Dedicarle el último brillo de sus fuentes de agua viva. Apagarse el fulgor azul cielo de sus ojos. Luego, oscuridad y nada más.

Sus lágrimas brotaban silenciosas. Él no hacía lo mínimo para evitarlas. Después de permanecer un tiempo en San Mungo, abandonaron los cuidados exhaustivos que tantos sanadores prodigasen en sus cuerpos, en los seres que libraron su futuro del estiércol amenazador, de aquellos que lograron regresar triunfantes. ¿Cómo no agradecerles con todas sus fuerzas? Pero ellos no querían aquellas muestras de admiración y retribución. Ellos necesitaban encontrar algún indicio de dos cuerpos desaparecidos. Dos seres que vivos, sufren por su ausencia. Por lo que no se permitieron gastar más el exiguo tiempo, entregándose a la lucha de hallarlos, dar con su rastro... al menos encontrar sus cuerpos... con todas las fuerzas que su vida podría proporcionarles.

Más a la izquierda de Ron, Fred asía a su hermana de la muñeca. Tan consumido en sus grietas estaba, que de quererlo, Ginny, hace mucho, podía haber acabado con Ingmar. Y es que su agonía no era precisamente la que consumía ahora a dos de sus hermanos. Lo que él jamás pensó que podría palidecer su risa y su humor, lo halló después de no presenciar el cese de vida de un héroe poco reconocido en su infancia.

Cada uno de los Weasley que aun viven, tienen el pecho lacerado por una falta común. Aquel hombre que les enseñó sus primeros juegos, que relataba historias de muggles con castillos y princesas de cabello alargado y estirado comportamiento, de hadas que no tenían sindicato y que debían trabajar como esclavas para reyes insignificantes, ya no estaría más a su lado.

Sin sospechar, sin sentir ni ver su vida desaparecer tras un hechizo a sus espaldas, Arthur Weasley respiró una última vez para hacerlo nunca más. Lejos de su hogar, dejando a muchos en el desconsuelo de su partida, muriendo un poco en todos los que lo amaron junto con él, sus hijos, su esposa y amigos derramaron llanto una noche entera con toda su madrugada y parte del sol de las doce.

Y así, luego de tantos años criando a más de sólo varones y una mujer, Arthur Weasley había formado seres íntegros. Una familia sólida, después de mucho padecer, logró generar, al final, algunos ratos de Amor filial completo. Y sólo tras de esa madrugada, padre e hijos reconocieron que estaban orgullosos de sí... con todas sus faltas y vergüenzas involuntarias. Un perdón prodigado al filo del alba de un día que ellos jamás volverían a oír llamarles de nuevo. Este sufrimiento no podía calmarse con alguna venganza ya cobrada, pues es el reflejo de sus errores continuos e irresponsabilidad de honra a su progenitor que nunca terminaron de obsequiar. Y esto lo consumía a cada suspirar.

Si sólo el salón tuviese una fuente de agua para refrescarse, seguro que no se tambalearía de esa forma, pero no existe eso en ninguna oficina de cualquier hombre que se cree con el derecho de mandar a la muerte a todo aquel que, por sólo tener más de 17 años, tiene el honor de usar su varita en el frente y de esa forma, proteger su pellejo y el propio, como el de muchos más que son el resto de miserables que los acompañaron y los familiares que aguardan su regreso. Pero ¿de qué le sirve la lucidez en un momento así? Cuando no estaba luchando, lo único por hacer, era pasar el tiempo conversando con sus amigos. Quizás, por esos cortos minutos, la despedida se formuló cabizbaja y silenciosa, casi atropellada por los innumerables jadeos de sus protagonistas, pero que eran el momento más valioso de todos los vividos hasta ahora... mísero existir que vive hoy y del que no logra huir. Entonces, ¿para qué luchar con la realidad? ¿Por qué hostigarse con ese esfuerzo absurdo de permanecer cuerdo? Si sabe que sentirla lejos lo está matando, que no sabe cuando regresará aquel brillo de su alma y que está seguro, jamás encontrará calma en ningún regazo que no sea el suyo.

Necesita tenerla. Pero no existe un lugar en el cielo que esté tan cerca para verla. Pero, ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿La daba por muerta? ¡Estúpido! Eso jamás. Ella no es ninguna frágil dama que se entorpece con la presión de la muerte tan cerca de sus labios, casi tocándola. Si casi la siente cuando recuerda su lucha, pálida como las estrellas. Brillando como ellas en medio de tantos cuerpos oscuros que caían abatidos con su propio fulgor. Destrozados, consumidos, su materia inerte sucumbía con cada movimiento prodigioso de aquella fémina salvaje que se movía como serpiente en la arena. Ondeante. Sagaz. Dinámica como las revoluciones de un torbellino que sucumbe los poblados, ella iba llevándose las almas de cientos de condenados que, ya temerosos por su temple, iban replegándose veloces. Suspirando por cada sutil oscilación de sus caderas al escape de un maleficio dedicado por algún ser desesperado, que en vano intentaba neutralizarla. Pero ella era insuperable.

Buscando en sus gavetas, Ingmar sudaba frío. ¿De dónde podría extraer algún documento que respalde lo dicho? Casi se reía de si mismo. ¿Existiría algo así en entre sus carpetas? Volvió a revolver el cajón. Ningún papel reflejaba direcciones, ciudades no registradas, alguna vez, por un Auror. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

-¿Terminará por sacar algo de ese compartimiento o seguirá con su timo?

Ginny estaba harta del teatro de Ingmar. ¿Creía que ella daría crédito a esa farsa? ¡Qué iluso! Pero nada podía hacer, sólo esperar. ¿Y por qué? Tal vez -y no es que lo crea- podría ser cierto lo dicho por el ministro. Entonces, matarlo sería una torpeza. A esperar, entonces...

-No la engaño, Weasley. –estaba ya de tan mal humor que otra insolencia de esas y la mandaría unos meses a la sombra de Azkabán.- No es sencillo encontrar algo en medio de tantos papeles revueltos.

-¿Y por qué no lo convoca? Diga el nombre de la carpeta, yo hago los honores. –Ron alzó su gastada varita, dispuesto a cumplir su ofrecimiento.

Para sorpresa de sus hermanos, Ron volvía, a ratos, a sonar casi igual a aquel joven bromista que marchó junto con ellos en esa madrugada aterradora. Pero estas acciones solo podían corroborar que él estaba más ido que nunca.

-No, no hace falta... –carraspeó el ministro. ¿De qué antigua misión podría conseguir esa información?

-¿Cómo que no? –se levantó para golpear con sus puños el duro escritorio.- Su demora es solo un drama más para los muchos que ya le he visto desempeñar... Todo lo que dijo es una mentira disfrazada de esperanza. –Ginny se inclinó veloz, tan rápida que no les dio tiempo a sus hermanos de reponerse y evitarlo, pues cuando reaccionaron ya lo tenía asido por el cuello y con la varita en su yugular.

-¡Ginny, DETENTE! -gritaba Bill. Su respirar era casi sádico. Quería saborear su castigo enseguida. Y nadie lo podría frustrar.

-Permiso, minist... –una jovencita, mayor, tal vez, que Ginny, abría la puerta sólo para detenerse a la mitad con la escena que proporcionaba la muchacha enfadada.- ¡Señor! –alzó la voz asustada.

La repentina entrada de la joven y su alarido anémico hicieron que Ginny mirara de soslayo a la intrusa, dando un segundo a sus hermanos para tomarla de la cintura, cuello y brazos y jalarla lejos de Ingmar. La dama en la puerta volvía a gritar. Ginny también lo hacía rabiosa. La joven del pánico dejó caer unos papeles y huyó rápida con el miedo a sus espaldas.

-Pobre, era nueva... –parecía que Ingmar ni se había molestado en preocuparse. Seguía con esa mirada seria y muy seca que llegaba a fastidiar.- Sin embargo, lo hecho por usted cambia mi completa perspectiva de lo que alguna vez fuese respeto hacia su desempeño y su trabajo, Ginevra Weasley. –él la observaba gélido. Ella lo escupió en la cara.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó, George, furioso.

¿Cuán irónico era todo ésto? Ginny miraba a su hermano lleno de furia por lo que, algún tiempo atrás, hubiese sido motivo de halagos y felicitaciones. Sus hermanos habían cambiado tanto en esos años... Cualquiera creería que son un simple garabato de su antiguo ser. Distintos a los que un día flameado dejaron escapar sus primeras risas estruendosas en La Madriguera por una alfombra en llamas. Y que todos aseguraban fue el comienzo de su tan loco desempeño millonario, pero que ahora se veía tan extinto. No se disculpó.

Bergman, caminó hasta la puerta entreabierta. Silencioso. El ambiente mudo. Parecía que hubiesen asesinado, para variar, a la tranquilidad esa noche, además de solo despojos humanos. Él tenía todas las intenciones de olvidar lo sucedido, quizás les pediría que se retiren y así se ahorraría la molestia de fingir una vida que no existe. Que ya no respira.

Llegó junto a la puerta. Iba a cerrarla, pero localizó los papeles que la torpe secretaría, recién salida de algún internado, aquellos que jamás sintieron el frío sudor del miedo en la batalla, dejó caer de las manos en su escape tan típico de novela de las tres de la tarde.

Los recogió.

George, totalmente abochornado de la escena causada por su hermana, no sabía hacia donde mirar. El cinismo ya no lo portaba en la sangre. Destiló por sus poros en la batalla que sostuvo con mucho más que asesinos, y terminó evaporándose en la piel, tan de prisa que sólo pudo advertirlo ahora. ¿Se considera, entonces, un ser normal? ¿De esos que pueden salir a la calle y ser admirados por su porte de "hombre de negocios"? ¿Esto lo ansió secretamente? No era el momento de preguntárselo. Otra confusión se teje en su conciencia y no es el abandono de muchos que antes lo envolvían, que días a tras compartieron con él la cena en una mesa muy pesada y opaca. Aquellos que sonrientes fueron más que compañeros de lucha. Y aunque uno de sus hermanos no regresó con ellos, dos muchachos, menores a él, fueron, al menos uno, desecho en algún fuerte de aquellos pura sangre, mientras que el otro...

Una exclamación de Ingmar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Eureka! –todos volvieron el rostro. ¿Qué tendrán escritos esos papeles?. El ministro continuó.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Maldita sea, Ingmar, hable de una vez! –Ginny escupía cada palabra. Realmente, estaba muy alterada.- Hable pronto que...

-¡Silencio, Ginevra! –Ron gritó con toda su garganta.

El mutismo que presidió a la acción del joven, calló los ímpetus de la muchacha. Ella lo miró directo a sus azules. Su respiración chocaba con la suya. Casi la llegaba a asfixiar ese contacto tan lejano. Indudablemente, su hermano había ganado más que valor esa madrugada, su espíritu se hizo tan fuerte que podía hacer temblar al más hombre entre los hombres tan sólo con mirarlo. Si esto fuese así, ¿quién era ella para no sucumbir temerosa ante su temple? Tan serio, tan enérgico, tan rudo en aquellos pantalones que han recibido más lágrimas de las que el mundo creyó derramar, provenientes de un muchacho inundado de dolor por una perdida. Y aunque lucía como un vagabundo y totalmente desequilibrado, guardó silencio.

-Gracias, Ronald. –el ministro lo observaba asombrado.- Lo que llegó hasta mis oficinas... –caminó de regreso hasta su escritorio.- Un poco tarde, debo admitirlo... pero útil en estos momentos... –si Ingmar pretendía que él iba a aplacar el siguiente exabrupto de su hermana producto de la impaciencia, estaba muy equivocado. Ella estaría en toda el derecho. Se tarda más que ella al arreglarse.- Ha sido lo que, ingenuamente, intentaba localizar en mi gaveta.

Ginny resplandeció con una sonrisa. ¿Será cierto? ¿Él dio con el... Bueno, lo que sea que la ayudaría a encontrarlo?.

-¿Es eso cierto? –se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Aquellos papeles guardan su paradero? –ella estaba un poco más sonrosada que al llegar allí.

-Bueno, tanto así no. –dijo el ministro. Ella frunció el entrecejo. Todos la imitaron. El ambiente se tensó.- Les dije que, tal vez, y es una probabilidad muy escasa, los que investigaron las poblaciones aledañas a la batalla, y no quiero decir con esto que sean incompetentes... pudieron no observar "algo".

El aire se espesó, sorprendentemente. El calor de la media tarde iba menguando, dejando tras de sí una estela de bochorno producido por las radiaciones del sol que, a esa hora, se alejaba lentamente del hemisferio oriental. Bergman estaba en peligro.

-Aclaremos esto, Ingmar... –Ron se acercaba pausadamente hasta el hombre robusto que sentado tras del escritorio, parecía estar redactando un muy mal chiste.- Nosotros, y es seguro que todos lo oímos... salir de sus labios, claro, que nos iba a facilitar... de encontrarlo, como no... –él imitaba perfectamente la forma de alargar una conversación del ministro. Casi logra una risa de los gemelos. Ellos se preguntaban si él ya lo estaba superando.- ...unos papeles que, de alguna pequeña forma, nos ayudaría un poco en nuestra necesidad, ¿no es así?

La broma sólo hizo que Bergman se moleste ácidamente.

-Noto un acento de ironía muy Bien Disfrazada, Señor Weasley. –él alzó la voz, hasta hacerla más que un eco de montaña.

-No, señor, como va a creer eso. –decía satírico, Ron. Él lo miraba enfurecido- Si no fue disfraz, señor. Lo entendió perfectamente, señor... –dicho esto sus azules se tornaron gélidos e hirientes.- Así que, si ya terminó de alardear frases sin sentido, claro... ¡Haga el maldito favor de explicarnos lo valioso de ese papel que sostiene entre sus redondos dedos y esas manos llenas de flebitis, porque ya no tenemos tiempo para perderlo viendo las desgracias que el tiempo formó en su cuerpo! –Ron llegó al mismo timbre que Bergman le dedicara segundos antes.- ¡Tengo que irme ya, señor! –dijo Ron en absurdo solemnisismo.

Ingmar no pudo más que sonreír de un lado. ¿Qué insolente bergante podía ser Ronald Weasley? Tan desquiciado como lo fue, tan cínico y tan genuinamente respetuoso lo marcaban como un pasado del propio ministro en sus años de juventud. Esto no pudo hacerlo más que expresar, de alguna forma, esa extraña sensación a ayer que tuvo con una sonrisa invertida. Y aunque su merecido hubiese sido la prisión, esta vez Ingmar le concedió un indulto silencioso.

-Ronald Weasley... clase "A". Vulgar, muchas veces, pero valentía por millar en cada poro. Falla en hechizos de género oscuro, pero tiene porte en encantamientos. Su puntería va más allá de un profesional, se lo cree dotado de una agudeza visual casi desaparecida en la actualidad. –Bergman detallaba el perfil académico de Ron con asombrosa exactitud.- Su fuerte es su cuerpo y su magia de particular extravagancia. Ascendido en la primera ronda del campeonato de Hechicería hasta los cuartos de final por sobrepasar a los demás integrantes de su bloque. –Ron casi desorbitó sus azules al escuchar la descripción de su vida antes del ministerio.- Pero siendo derrotado en la semifinal por su mejor amigo, Harry Potter...

Ginny sintió que sus ojos deseaban lavarse de adentro hacia fuera tan sólo con escuchar su nombre. Recordar todo aquello que vivieron le hacía daño. Oír la poca felicidad que compartió con él resumida en tan pocas palabras, era más que un insulto y menos que la verdad. Todo cuanto pasó junto a Harry no podría escribirse sobre ningún papel y relatarse en frases que viajen en el aire hasta algún oído. Simplemente, fue único. Ella jamás podría, de eso estaba segura, sentir en otros brazos la delicia y el encanto de un beso como los que su novio le prodigaba constantemente. Y sabía a la perfección que ninguna mujer, mientras él la ame, es decir, a nadie más, le dejaría probar ese néctar que de su boca emergía. Lo había prometido... _"Sólo para ti"_.

Aún así, su joven corazón no soportaba el desgarre de sus ilusiones con madurez. Por más que los años se agolpen en su semblante, él no puede reaccionar con la frialdad que la pequeña siempre demuestra como escudo. Es más, con todo este martirio por realidad que ha tenido que vivir, la han dejado tan vulnerable que a la menor herida podía sucumbir. Y esto, evitarlo, primaba su energía.

-¡Podría dejar de gastar mi tiempo, señor! –Ron se alteró más.- Si piensa ayudarnos, por favor, hágalo ya. –su voz sonó un poco más humana.- No puedo más... no debo estar desperdiciando las horas si sé que ella está perdida quién sabe dónde... –ésta declaración dejó entrever que iba a quebrarse nuevamente, pero...

-Muy bien, Ronald... ¿puedo llamarte así? –él elevó su rostro velozmente.

-Cl... Claro, señor... como guste... –este acto lo dejó ido.

-¡Perfecto! –él sonreía tranquilo. Continuó.- Ahora, necesito que ustedes me oigan detenidamente.

_¡Hola, a todos!_

_Me presento, nuevamente, ante ustedes, soy Amelia Dickens. Nací en Ecuador, en la ciudad de Guayaquil. Tengo 19 años y mi signo es sagitario. ( ¡qué minuciosa! ¡XD! )_

_Sin más, gracias por su atención. Les deseo a todos los mejores trozos de pastel, las mejores calificaciones en sus tareas y promedios, los reconocimientos que merecen en sus empleos y un sincero buen viaje a todos los que deben salir de su ciudad o regresar a ellas. _

_Recuerden que:_

"**Si los que hablan mal de mí supieran exactamente lo que yo pienso de ellos, hablarían peor" **

**Sacha Guitry (1885 – 1957)**

**Director y guionista ruso**

_Desde Ecuador, reportándose para ustedes, MarietaPotcliffe. _

_Empezado el 16 de noviembre del 2006 y terminado el 4 de mayo del 2007_


End file.
